Lessons Learned
by lightofeternity
Summary: Kurt Hummel seems to have everything he could want this year. Unfortunately life is never perfect, so when his world comes crashing down, how does he pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel was having a very exceptional year. Some might say the perfect year. He had the perfect boyfriend he always longed for. His father was healthier than he had ever been. He and his stepmother, Carol, were getting along famously, and Finn was opening up and their bonds of brotherhood were strong. Yes, you could say, Kurt was having a charmed life.

Of course it wasn't entirely perfect. There was still the occasional bully. Rachel Berry, while becoming one of his best friends, was still his biggest competition. Mr. Shue still didn't see the genius behind his costume ideas, and now that his father had won his bid for the senate seat, he and Carol were away in Washington for long periods, leaving Finn and Kurt alone more often.

Still, the problems were minor and manageable, with dreams of New York ahead, and senior activities, and Glee club to keep him occupied. Blaine of course was a welcome distraction from his work and worries about his father and the future. Kurt felt blessed to be in what seemed to be the perfect relationship.

Unfortunately Fate tends to dislike perfect things and has its own way to rectify these situations. So, Kurt should have known better than to get too comfortable. After all once you reach the top, there's nowhere to go but down...

The house was dark the day that Kurt's life took a dramatic turn for the worse. After spending the day shopping with Mercedes, an unsuspecting Hummel walked into his home earlier than expected. The dimmed lights meant nothing to him as his parents were away again on some business, and Finn was often popping in and out at random times. So it was a jubilant Kurt that made his was down stairs to his basement room.

Now if he had been a little more observant, he might have asked himself why there was light music coming from below him, when he had almost purposefully turned his stereo off before leaving the house. If he had not been on such a good mood, he might have questioned the tapping sound he was hearing. Yes, in fact ifseveral small things had been changed, Kurt Hummel might not have walked in to see his boyfriend with his ass full of his step brothers cock.


	2. Chapter 2

There were no words for what you feel in that moment when the worst thing you never thought of happens. Kurt stood there staring for what felt like a millennia. Unknowingly Kurt began whimpering at the view of the betrayal in front of him, his shopping bags clattering to the ground. Thankfully for the safety of Kurt's sanity, he was spared any more trauma as Blain's head snapped up at the sound.

"Oh my God, Kurt." Blaine's voice clouded with guilt and he and Finn scrambled to cover themselves and simultaneously reach for Kurt. Blaine's words jolted Kurt out of his state of shock, and the diva, filled with an eerie calm, turned and walked up the stairs and out of the Hudson-Hummel Home.

Mercedes Jones was having a fairly quiet and unsuspecting evening, after Kurt had dropped her off at her home, just like always. She put her new purchases away, hiding the more expensive items from her parents, just like always. She had a delicious meal with her parents, just like always; and she retired to her bedroom to plan her wardrobe for the following day, just as always. It was a neat routine she had established long ago to give herself a since of structure and safety.

Little did she know that the harsh world was going to intrude on her private sanctuary all too soon.

"Mercedes, dear?" Mrs. Jones voice called from downstairs, intruding on the selection of an appropriate pair of shoes to go with her outfit for tomorrow. "Kurt's here to see you darling!"

Mercedes was not immediately concerned, it was not unusual for Kurt to visit and sometimes to sleep over. She was surprised however that he was here when he had only left an hour or two ago. "Ok Ma, Send him on up." Fortunately Mercedes was facing away from him when Kurt arrived in her doorway, or else she might have too terrified to speak. "What's up White Boy? Did I take one of your bags by accident?"

" 'Cedes?"

"Kurt's voice is odd," was her first thought as she turned towards him. "Oh my goodness, Kurt…" Mercedes Eyes locked onto Kurt's and for the first time in her life she understood what horror was. Her best friends eyes were lifeless, there was no spark or even recognition in his gaze as though his body were there but his mind was lost or broken somehow. " What happened baby?" As she stepped forward to embrace him, he maneuvered around her somehow. He ended up on her bed, holding a finger up to silence any more words from passing between them, almost as if demanding, in his soulless way, the right to speak.

"They did it 'Cedes. With each other. I mean I never thought….but it was them…"

"Sweetie your not making any sense, what happened?" she crossed over and set on the bed, far enough so she wouldn't spook him, but close enough to tackle him if he tried to run.

"He…he slept with someone else…"

"Who baby? Blaine?"

Kurt nodded his head in reply continuing to stare blankly ahead. " I saw them together…they were…on my bed…" Kurt's breath started becoming shallower and more rapid.

"Breath honey, Blaine was sleeping with someone on your bed right?"

He nodded again, "They both were…"

"They…sweetie, who was the other person?"

For a second Kurt stopped breathing all together as he uttered one word Mereceds almost missed, "Finn…


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh hell naw..." the normally loud and brassy diva whispered, too shocked to conceive any response more intelligent than her usual stand by. Automatically she moved to comfort her best friend, but still he drew away, just out of reach. A little hurt that she was being denied access to holding her best friend, the twinge in her heart pulled her out of her stunned musings and spurred her into action.

"Ok, your staying here tonight and as long as you need." She said in a way that couldn't be argued with. After a few moments of silence, in which Kurt continued his impression of a coma patient, she realized what her first objective was.

Pulling out her phoneshe made a few quick phone calls to the usual suspects. Tina and Brittany were immediatly notified with the only needed explanation being that Kurt needed them: they were out the door before the call was over. Quinn took a little convincing, but after learning that whatever happened would destroy Rachel, she was soon speeding through the center of town.

Mercedes last phone call, however would have astonished any who heard it. Thankfully she chose to leave the room so Kurt would not hear it, which was good considering his fragile mind might have broken in two had he been privy to it.

"Puckzilla resident, bringing pleasure to you're treasure!"

"Can it White Boy. We got trouble."

" Mercedes, to what do I owe the pleasure of your dulcet chocolate voice?" Despite his words, Puck was just as surprised as anyone to hear from the female diva. They hadn't spoken that often since their short lived relationship fell through.

"Like I said, I have a situation that I need your help with."

"Back for some of the puckerone already?"

"Puck, I am not afraid to cut you."

"Chill Aretha. Damn. So what do you need."

"Look, Kurt's messed up right now and I don't have time for your foolishness. I can't explain everything now, but my girls are coming over and I need you to grab Satan and get over here in the next 15 minutes or so help me I will turn those visectomy rumours into truth. Got it?"

"Yah, I'm on my way. Listen...are you ok?"

"No," the diva replied, "I'm scared, and angry and he only thing keeping me out of jail right now is knowing Kurt needs me."

"Damn what happened?"

"I'll explain ...or hopefully Kurt will...when everyone gets here. I won't make him relive this any more times than he has to."

There was a long pause, for a moment she thought he had hung up he phone, the only sin that he was there at all was the slight sound of puck's breath. "Mercy...was it really that bad?"

"White Boy...You have no idea..."


	4. Chapter 4

A short while later Mercedes found her hallway inundated with the concerned looks and worried murmurs of her friends. She took a moment to calm everyone down, remarking on Kurt's fragile state. "Ladies, chill. You aren't helping anything by making all this noise." she told them, leveling her fiercest diva glare at them.

"What happened? There was a significant lack of explanation in your phone call." Quinn challenged.

"Look, all you need to know right now is that something happened to Kurt tonight. The rest will be have to wait till everyone gets here, I don't want to have to go over this more than once. Until then you will not make any loud noises or try to touch Kurt, got it?" Mercedes used a tone that conveyed that she was in charge and wouldn't back down, " We don't need him running."

"Why would her run, we're his friends?" Tina asked.

"Just come in, and remember what I said." Mercedes said as she led them into her room. Kurt had repositioned himself at the vanity he had convinced Mercedes to buy shortly after they became friends. He seemed to be staring in the mirror almost as if trying to see the world on the other side of the looking glass.

The girls one by one tried to approach Kurt, and with whispers of sympathy draw him out of his silent oblivion. Unfortunately it is never that easy, and it was a disheartened group of girls that sat down looking to Mercedes to explain. It was then that Tina realized something, " Mercedes, you said you would explain once we were all here, so explain."

"Everyone's not here yet." If anyone had been paying close attention they would have noticed a slight smirk at the corner of Mercedes's mouth.

"Who else is coming?" It was at that moment that there was a knock on the door, employing the sense of timing only found in movies.

"Pizza delivery. Who ordered the sausage?" Puck quipped as he opened the door.

"Grow up, Puck." Santana said, hitting his chest and pushed past him.

"What are they doing here?" Quinn demanded, somehow looking more like a petulant 5 year old than she acted. At Puck's entrance, Mercedes had left the group to tend to Kurt, who had tensed up.

"You know a party ain't complete until Satan drops by, I just happen to be the noble steed on which she rides." Puck smirked.

"Look Puck you need to leave this isn't the time and Kurt doesn't need…" Tina sounded surprisingly forceful, until Mercedes Cut her off.

"I invited them. Now all of you need to chill you're freaking Kurt out." After settling Kurt down they reconvened on Mercedes's Bed, which thankfully was very large and strong enough to hold everyone.

"How long has he been that way?" Tina asked.

"I'm not sure. He stopped talking after her got here, but when he got here, it was like he was broken. I'm not sure what to do about it, he won't let me touch him and he isn't responding to anything." Mercedes replied.

"What have you tried so far?"

"Not much, I mean what am I supposed to do?" Mercedes eyes started clouding, "He won't even let me hold him."

"We got this." Puck said, nodding at Santana. No one was expecting what happened next. The girls watched as Santana and Puck marched over to Kurt, and spun him around. Their curious expression changed to one of shock as Santana's open hand connected with Kurt's face as she slapped him hard enough to jerk him out of his inward contemplation and bring him out into the real world.

"What the Fuck?" Kurt's first words, while not eloquent were still a relief to hear.

"So Hummel, we heard you got screwed over tonight." Santana started, at her words, however Kurt's face shifted and Puck could see him starting to retreat back into himself.

"What happened, anyway? Run out of Fairy dust?" Puck sneered down at the diva, who face started to contort into anger. The girls on the bed started to murmur about inappropriate statements, but quieted down at Santana's raised hand shushing them.

"No?" Puck asked when he received no response. "So what someone grabbed your pretty ass one too many times? Broke too many nails? Miss our old dumpster dives?" Puck could see how the diva was beginning to fume under his scrutiny. "No that's not it. Oh I know It must have something to do with the hobbit, what happened you found out his cock was too small?"

"Shut up.." a small reply came from Kurt

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend the 'love of your life' I bet he was a bad lay anyway."

"Shut Up, Puckerman." The response came stronger this time.

"Oh, no I know, he dumped you because YOU were bad in bed, you know I always thought you were a too much of a prude."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Kurt was screaming now as he launched himself at Puck knocking them both to the ground. He beat on Puck's chest screaming for awhile, until Puck's arms encircled him in an embrace. Feeling safe for the first time, since the incident, Kurt broke down and began sobbing on Puck's chest.

After a minute or two, Puck motioned to Brittany who came and took Kurt to the bed where the girls surrounded him in a sea of comfort, "and Breasts," Puck thought, "Comfort and Breasts.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kurt, you need to tell us what happened now ok?" Quinn held the boy as he quieted, spilling the last of his tears. Sitting up Kurt attempted to speak but seemed to find it difficult to begin. Frustrated the boy looked at Mercedes for help.

"They need to here it from you." she shrugged. Kurt sent a little glare her way, but nevertheless tried to compose himself. It was silent for several moments as Kurt contemplated his next words. Eventually in a voice gravelly from the exhaustion of crying he began, " Mercedes and I went shopping today, I dropped her off back here at around 4:30 and headed home. The house was dark when I got there. I gathered up my purchases and went down to my room." Mercedes gave Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze as he paused, "When I got downstairs I saw Blaine…on my bed…with Finn…they were," Kurt audibly swallowed, "they were having sex with each other."

Everyone stared at Kurt, faces fixed in expressions of shock and remorse on Kurt's behalf. Despite this they all huddled together for continued support. Puck, however took this time to exit the room. It only took a minute till Kurt fell asleep on the bed with Tina and Brittany flanking his sides. If he had been awake the eerie events that followed would have made him question the sanity of his friends. Almost as one, Mercedes, Quinn and Santana rose from the bed and walked single file down to the kitchen, where Puck was sitting at the table waiting.

"So where do I sign up for the castration party? Quinn snarked.

"You'll have to get in line Q, I plan on ripping his junk off with my bare hands," This surprisingly came from Puck, who had an eerie sort of calm about him that frightened Quinn a little. The only other time she saw him like this was the day she gave Beth to Shelby.

"What's got you so invested in this Puckerman? It's not like you've ever taken an interest in Kurt, well except to throw him out with the garbage."

Puck clinched his hands at Quinn's words and was going to either respond or punch Quinn in the face, Mercedes wasn't sure which. "Hey, Ike, Tina, we ain't got time for all this drama, Got it?" Mercedes stared down the two teens, "Now we have a lot of work to do between now and tomorrow morning." She exchanged a glance with Santana, who nodded and walked out the front door. "Quinn, you and I are going to Rachel's to break the news to her. Puck, you and Santana are going to go over to Kurt's house and pick up his stuff. He's going to be staying here awhile, so grab every lotion, potion, cream, oil, and soap. Also grab the clothes we bought today, and a couple of the ones he wears more than once.

"Like the frilly, gray…"

"Yep."

"How about the yellow…"

"Ah-huh, and the green turtle neck with the…"

"Yeah that ones awesome." Puck said smiling fondly.

"God I feel like I'm in the twilight zone." Quinn sighed.

"Alright bitches," Santana walked back in the house, "Lets roll out.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Usually I try to avoid authors notes, but It will be unfortunately required now. In order to keep within the guidelines of this site, I have to ask you to either look up or find on youtube the songs the character would other wise be singing. Included in the story is an insert song here moment where the song would normally be. Its stupid, but it is what it is, so from now on when a song is intended I will post it in the authors note to give you a chance to look it up on youtube or somewhere else to listen to it at the appropriate time. Sorry about the inconveniance, but hey story interaction ^.^ Also thanks to everyone who stuck around and reviewed and favorited and alerted, etc.

Song: Mine to Love by Kristin Chenoweth

It was a panic-y and defeated boy that entered Mckinley High the following day. Despite the support of his friends last night and this morning, Kurt had yet to regain his ususal air of diva dominance. Even the Jocks torminting him today, although it was unclear whether or not it was because of his air of depression, or the scowling Jew and knife wielding Latina that were shadowing him from a not so inconspicuous distance.  
>Kurt carefully looked down at his feet avoiding peoples gaze and praying desperatly to the fashon gods to allow him to avoid the causes of his dispair. Unfortunatly Gucci and Mcqueen must have been busy in Milan at that particular moment, because despite his devout worship, both were waiting at his locker.<br>Scientists and most psychologists will tell you everything is about perception and relativity. In the space of about three seconds, Kurt experienced a solid ten minute observation of the couple in front of him. It was like time had slowed down just to kick his ass for a second time in the last 24 hrs. He took notice of how closely they were standing and the way Finn was whispering reassurances in Blaine's ear. Itrst thing made Kurt scoff, honestly how did he not see it earlier? Of course this was probably the worstsound thing for him to do. As though triggering a domino effect, time immediatly sped up again and the boy in front of him turned to look at him almost in unison.  
>"I can't do this, not today." Kurt thought. Thankfully the Prada gods must have been smiling down on him for once and kept him from being followed as he about faced and rushed to the auditorium. Of course, as it always did during the more...dramatic moments of the Glee clubbers lives, music began from seemingly nowhere, filling Kurt and driving him to sing.<p>

-Insert Mine to Love by Kristin Chenoweth-

"So Was that for Blaine...or Finn?"


End file.
